<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【知乎体】你有哪些奇葩的约会经历？ by Prophet6_0091</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627847">【知乎体】你有哪些奇葩的约会经历？</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prophet6_0091/pseuds/Prophet6_0091'>Prophet6_0091</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>沙雕大学生AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 存个档, 过期生贺</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:21:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prophet6_0091/pseuds/Prophet6_0091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>是2018年的贺文（时光啊，命运啊</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian Draxler/Joshua Kimmich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>沙雕大学生AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【知乎体】你有哪些奇葩的约会经历？</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>☆德国时间还没过！法国时间也没有！（强行错峰庆生<br/>☆第一回写知乎体emmm有一丢丢艰辛有一丢丢犹豫。扔个鸡兔同笼的甜饼www （是鸡兔鸡哦老母亲我吃互攻的（等  隐藏CP磁迈 还有隐藏更深的CP（笑<br/>☆兔崽子25岁生日快乐！要一直那么甜下去呀</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【知乎体】你有哪些奇葩的约会经历？</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="g-doc box">
<p></p><div class="g-mn">
<p></p><div class="g-mnc box">
<p></p><div class="m-postdtl box">
<p></p><div class="m-detail m-detail-txt">
<p></p><div class="dtinner">
<p></p><div class="ct">
<p></p><div class="ctc box">
<p></p><div class="txtcont"><p> </p><p>你有哪些奇葩的约会经历？</p><p>RT，LZ刚刚经历了一次很尴尬的约会，让我对我的恋爱前景充满了绝望。</p><p>各位有什么约会经历分享一下吗？让我振作一下（。）</p>
<hr/><p>
                    <b>德辣兔耳朵</b>
                  </p><p>  要成为巴黎最好看的兔。</p><p>———————————————————— </p><p>    发现评论里出现了几个不大好听的声音，在答案前先说一句，LZ是男孩子，有一个男朋友K，现在异地，但感情很好。我俩都是正常人，健康得很，三观正到难以置信，也没遇到什么想不开的事情。如果对同性相爱有什么不适感请折叠我，如果有什么高见麻烦你安静铲出去好吗？LZ是个暴脾气，不想跟孤儿一般见识哼</p><p>————————————————————</p><p>    不请自来ԾwԾ没事做来回答一波</p><p>    讲一下我和男票确立关系的过程。</p><p>    是的我们是经历了一次相当奇葩的约会，误打误撞撞进了心里，然后才决定在一起的。约会的原因也很奇葩，是为了圆一个弥天大谎，然而这个谎其实很大程度是拜我那个感情白痴男票所赐……在这对那位女同学道个歉！我们演戏骗了你！（虽然假戏真做了emmmm  你是个很好的人！你会找到真爱的！</p><p>    啰嗦话说完了，现在进正题吧</p><p>    我男票，也是我室友，比我小一岁零4个月，是个跳级学霸，跳两级上LZ所在的大学。因为手续出了问题晚了一丢丢入学，所以没分到他工学院的宿舍反而分到和外语系的我一间宿舍。然而我俩第一次见面不是在宿舍而是在球场上emmmmmm 还是踢完球一前一后默默走回宿舍楼的才知道我俩一间宿舍，他还以为我是什么跟踪狂来着（并不是！ 虽然住在一起了然而确立关系是在第二年，但和室友坦白的时候他俩已经一脸很懂的样子了我也不知道为什么……？</p><p>    说一下他这个人吧emmmmm就叫他K吧。明明比我小一岁有多却一副老干部作风，比我矮一个头但是气场全开大概是两个我叠起来那么高，从球队回去那一次他杵在我门口严hei肃zhe脸地问我跟着他干什么的时候真是吓得我连话都说不好。那一瞬间我觉得我看见了霸王色霸气。但是解释了发现误会了之后还磕磕巴巴地道歉了噗w 收起气场之后还是个挺好相与的人，平时性格温和但点着了就会很可怕，话不多但一针见血，然而有时候说话太直接了就会很尴尬。在网上聊天时会放开活泼一点例如用tag发推，他的推正文都在tag里，断句真的很痛苦。 一开始我也不知道他这种老干部性格是哪养出来的直到我见到了他堂兄和他堂兄的男友……要担起一个家的智商真是辛苦了。</p><p>    BTW，K他堂兄和我表哥是竹马竹马，所以我俩也算是孽缘了┓( ´∀` )┏</p><p>    中间那一年就省了！你们就只需要知道一年后我俩就成了过命的兄弟（不）。事情的起因是大二那年，就有一个姑娘（emmmm就是一开头那位 对我有好感嘛，然后一天到晚打电话表白什么的。因为她实在太执着了，我就开始胡扯说我自己不是单身，可她死活不信，然后就这么纠缠了一个月吧，事情的转折来了。 </p><p>    那天我另外俩舍友都有课，宿舍只剩下我和K，然后在我去上厕所的当口，那姑娘又打电话来了，K就挺自然地帮我接了。</p><p>    结果我一出来就看见K一脸窘迫地捂着手机话筒用气声说：“她问我是谁，还说一定要你接电话。”</p><p>    我一想计上心头，就打手型示意我不接，就用口型疯狂暗示，让他告诉姑娘我出去陪女朋友了忘了带手机不能接电话巴拉巴拉的。我当时那个如意算盘打得可响了，想着我说你不信我舍友说你总信了吧？</p><p>    但是我高估了K应对这些事情的经验。事实证明他在这方面真的很白痴┓( ´∀` )┏</p><p>    他皱着眉很费解地盯了我一会，然后好像下定了很大决心一样，对着话筒那边非常严肃地说：“我是他男朋友，您找他有什么事吗？”</p><p>    我第一反应：？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？他为什么要用敬语？</p><p>    为什么事情会发展成这样？？</p><p>    当时我和他都呆住了，他估计也没想到下面要怎么接话，就一直很惶恐地盯着我。我能有什么办法啊我可是被动弯掉的那个啊？半分钟后他终于结束了大眼瞪小眼的状态，捂着话筒：“她说……她说她不信，要你接电话。”</p><p>    事情发展到这个地步我还能怎么办？只能死马当活马医啊。反正到最后姑娘还是不信我弯了，非要我和“我男朋友”一起出去约一次会给她看……那么执着的姑娘真的很少见。</p><p>    我告诉K姑娘的要求时他真的整个人愣住了，我还是第一次见到他这么手足无措的样子，气场一下子就瘪了，一直挠头一直左顾右盼，最后嗫嗫嚅嚅地跟我说“对不起。”</p><p>    现在想起来真可爱(◔◡◔) </p><p>    我俩也想过很多替代方案的例如找个跟我默契好的人替他出去演戏，但是他的嗓音真的挺特别的想了好久也没想出个能替他的。所以……所以我俩就这么躺在了一条战壕里，绝望地因为一次配合失误要圆谎而约了一次会。</p><p>    K他是很严谨的那种人，所以接受事实（大概用了半小时）后还提出了一系列练习，例如牵手或者坐在一起什么或者对一下口供什么的……反正毫无头绪地胡搞了一通，两个人就无比尴尬地上战场了。</p><p>    我和他电影口味不是很统一，所以就和姑娘约着去咖啡厅了。现在想起来真是一屏幕的尴尬，姑娘一脸狐疑地坐在对面，我和他紧挨着坐在对面相顾无言什么的。</p><p>    紧挨着没什么问题，因为在球队我俩也经常坐在一块打闹啥的，问题在于牵在一起的手。</p><p>    虽然练习过了，也总算适应了，但是哪对情侣会连坐下都牵着手啊？</p><p>    可是K一直超紧张，捏着我的手手指一直发抖，他上臂能保持不动真是太厉害了（不 幸好姑娘没想多，盯了一会就扬手点单。借着机会我俩也放开了手，各自看起了菜单。</p><p>    姑娘点完后侍应生转向我，可我还没说话，K突然语调平稳地开口：“一杯冰美式，一杯卡布奇诺。”</p><p>    等侍应生走了他还很平静补了一句：“Jule不爱喝苦的。”</p><p>    我才想起来我大一DDL的时候让他帮我买过咖啡，没想到他记住了。顿时气氛就自然多了，当时我内心都不知道欢呼了多少次“Good Job”。</p><p>    姑娘终于有两分相信的意思了。接下来就是问些循规蹈矩的问题了，一般都是我在回答，K表现还算淡定。为了演得更像一点我还时不时去捏他手心，他也很自然地反握回来了，除了他手有点凉这一点。</p><p>    K时不时也会插嘴，说实话他了解我的程度远超我想象，他知道我喜欢什么颜色喜欢什么口味的运动饮料知道我惯用脚甚至知道我以前伤过哪，简直无懈可击。到最后姑娘终于相信了我们是一对这个“事实”，我们出于礼貌就护送姑娘回自己宿舍。</p><p>    然后最劲爆的环节来了。如果说前面都是些小打小闹，接下来的才是真正的考验。</p><p>    送姑娘到宿舍楼下，我俩都松一口气以为事情结束了，结果姑娘突然转过身来，提了一个非常要命的问题：</p><p>    “从咖啡厅到这里，我好像没见过你俩接吻吧？”</p><p>    “除非你俩在这接一次吻，不然我不信。”<br/>
   <br/>
    送命题啊。</p><p>    我当时整个脑子轰一声白了：我俩练了牵手练了问答胡七胡八练了一堆，唯独没练过这个啊？？？？</p><p>    回想起来，我当时担心的只有K会不会不愿意……对于“自己将要和男人接吻”或者说“和K接吻”这个事情，我好像没有感到什么抗拒。甚至有一丢丢……期待？</p><p>    虽然是这么想的，但是当时气氛真是一瞬间就凝固了。三个人好像又回到了刚刚碰头的时候，大眼瞪小眼相顾无言。有一瞬间我真以为这个谎真的圆不下去了，还觉得把K那么好一个人拖下水实在很抱歉，都做好坦白的准备了。</p><p>    然后这个时候，K，转过来按下我的肩膀，就这么吻了上来。</p><p>    因为太突然了而且K好像没什么经验，真的是，牙齿磕牙齿，贼疼。</p><p>    我当时想的竟然是“如果他收起这副视死如归的表情就更好了。”，当然我也没有反应多少时间，就破罐破摔地搂着他的脖子引着他调整姿势，K甚至还抱着我腰把我举离地了一下（原来他臂力那么强的吗</p><p>    大概持续了半分钟吧，</p><p>    姑娘留下一句“祝你们幸福。”就上楼了。</p><p>    我俩目视她消失在楼梯间之后，脸真的是一下子全红了，我是整张脸在烧，K他捂着下半脸，但耳朵尖已经出卖他了。</p><p> </p><p>    人生最奇葩的一次约会就这么结束了。我和K就，沉默地回了宿舍，默默地坐在各自位子上，K盯着桌面，我仰在椅子上。</p><p>    过了不知道有多久，K突然出声：“演得还挺像吧？”</p><p>    我有些哭笑不得：“太像了，我都以为你是我男朋友了。”</p><p>    又是一阵沉默，K突然很犹疑地轻轻问了一句：“要不要考虑一下假戏真做？”</p><p>    我从椅子上弹起来看他，K超认真地盯着我（当然脸还是红的）。</p><p>    我说：“好。”</p><p> </p><p>    就这么结束啦！虽然特别戏剧，但结果还是好的嘛</p><p>    现在K在慕尼黑的大学里继续读研，而我在法国实习啦。我俩隔三差五就坐火车到中间站聚一聚，也不会很难过ww</p><p>    就算结果是好的！但是！还是要说！说谎是不对的！千万不要学！</p><p>    不说啦我要下火车了！(*/ω＼*)</p><p>—————————————————————————————— </p><p>    哇成高票答案了！</p><p>    虽然我知道知乎有“分享你刚编的故事”的说法，然而这个故事是真的，信不信由你。</p><p>    我也不打算匿名呀反正K不玩知乎（理直气壮）</p><p>—————————————————————————————— </p><p>    K塞在路上了噗，就回答一下问题吧。</p><p>    第一个练的项目是牵手，反正就趁着舍友不在的当儿俩人牵着手保持一段时间什么的。我相当熟练啦毕竟也不是第一回嘛ww然后就一边握着他手一边玩手机。</p><p>    玩了一会觉得自己手怎么在抖，一扭头发现他趴在桌子上后脑勺朝我整个人都在抖哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，耳朵尖超红！现在想起来有种调戏正经人的刺激感哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！</p><p>—————————————————————————————— </p><p>    关于攻受这个问题……我和他都觉得在一起就好了不是很在意位置吧。总体来说，我更主动，他更强势ԾwԾ</p><p>—————————————————————————————— </p><p>    Emmmm他颜值不低的就是气场太强了（叹气）虽然把自己往大佬的路一路紧逼不回头</p><p>但其实长相是可爱风（起码我是这么认为的。就是爱逞强，明明还是个弹人耳朵后背过身偷笑的孩子嘛…… </p><p>—————————————————————————————— </p><p>    MMP我现在才知道我俩室友很早就背着我搞在一块了！明明是三个人的故事我从头到尾没有姓名！还好意思说是我竹马！<b>@消磁进行时 @一个球。</b>怪不得你俩隔三差五一起消失！我就说你俩怎么可能整天撞课！ </p><p>—————————————————————————————— </p><p>    我是不可能给你们扒我表哥和K他堂哥的！</p><p>    虽然他俩都很没羞没臊就是了……</p><p>—————————————————————————————— </p><p>？？？K怎么一脸冷笑地走过来了？？？难道他发现了吗？？？？</p><p> </p><p>发布于20XX年X月X日</p><p>著作权归作者所有</p><p>赞同2222 评论999+</p><p> 最后编辑于一天前</p>
<hr/><p>高票评论</p><p><b>黄焖jimmy花</b>                             一天前</p><p>    让大家见笑了，我现在就把人拖回去。</p><p><b>一个球。</b>                                 一天前</p><p>    Jule你是不是忘了你小男票读的是计算机工程</p><p>    你在这写这些瞒得过他吗……</p><p><b>消磁进行时</b>回复<b>一个球。</b>                 一天前</p><p>     瞒不过的，Jo一直盯着屏幕。<b>@德辣兔耳朵</b> 看在竹马的份上，我劝你快跑吧。</p><p><b>消磁进行时</b>                               一天前</p><p>    哎，上主页了诶，Jule你红了。</p><p>……</p><p><b>德辣兔耳朵</b>                                3min前</p><p>
                    <b>@消磁进行时@一个球。</b>
                  </p><p>我跟你们俩没完。</p><p> </p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>